Dragon Ball ZCE: Peanuts Saga
by Supah-Toon
Summary: While the kids are stuck in Sin City, The adults have crash landed in the world of Peanuts! But Zhane has sent down his agent Baby to recover one of The Dragon Balls! And now The Z Fighters may have to use a new tactic to survive in this new world! Will they be able to repair the ship? Will they recover The Dragon Ball? And will The Great Pumpkin FINALLY appear? Find out NOW!


A/N: Sorry for the loooooong delay! But I finally have this up!

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's pretty interesting!

Let us gooooooo!

* * *

The area was quiet...the scene was calm...everything seemed normal and pretty serene...it was an average morning...

...crashed space ship filled with inter-dimensional martial artists and all...

A white dog with black, floppy ears and a yellow bird flying circles in the air behind him walked upright towards the ship. The curious dog, probably a beagle (even though most beagles are white and brown...), walked his way towards the ship and began a bit of exploring. The yellow bird flew up to the window of the ship and spied several people inside, on the ground and knocked out inside the ship. The yellow bird frantically chirped to the beagle, who began trying to shush the bird. The beagle, in a maneuver that can't be explained by 21st Century scientists, used his ears as propellers to fly into the air and check whatever the bird saw. The dog immediately yelped as he saw the several people unconscious inside the ship. One person, everyone's favorite orange gi'd wearing hero, slowly awoke as he was leaned over the control panel facing the window. As he opened his eyes, he saw the same white beagle staring at him. Goku's eyes widened as he began to notice that the ship had crashed in another universe. He looked back at his team and began to wake them all up one by one.

*Frieza's Spaceship*

Noticing that the heroes were split up and possibly in different universes, Zhane commissioned two teams to go to the two different universes where The Dragon Balls were. Team Movie-Android 13, Bojack, and Cooler-were sent to Sin City-Verse. Zhane had no idea who to send to the othet world, however. He needed someone who could not bring attention to himself in the other world.

"Nappa's too big...Slug is bigger...Hirudegarn...man...what a behemoth..." Zhane continued in his train of thought as a small, greyish, metallic figure walked up from behind him.

"Zhane...how about I go down there? I can easily blend in and get The Dragon Ball." He said in his high pitched voice. Zhane turned around and grinned evilly as he found his perfect candidate for the other Universe.

"Sure...go ahead...Metal Kid Buu..." The evil overlord said. The small, metal being frowned upon hearing this MAJOR mix-up.

"It's...Baby...Zhane...I'm Baby...The Truffle...from GT..."

Zhan raised an eyebrow as Baby just mumbled to himself and walked away in complete frustration. As he walked past 13, Bojack, and Cooler, the movie villains all looked at each other.

"Hey.." 13 said, "when did Kid Buu become 'Mecha Buu'?"

*Peanuts World*

"Okay...I think we're good..." Bulma said as she and everyone else had finished beating up on poor Krillin. Vegeta wiped the blood from his white gloves, grinning with devilish delight.

"Ah man...that felt good...we should schedule a day where we just beat up baldy..." The Prince said as he walked away, but not before wiping his boots on Krillin.

The smaller monk wad twitching with pain as 18 walked over to him with Maron and crouched down over him.

"I love you...but you goofed, sweetie..." She gave his mangled cheek a kiss before walking off.

Bulma observed the screen, which was still fully operational, and observed each aspect of the world. "Looks pretty basic...a neighborhood...Minnesota it seems..."

"What's a Minnesota?" Chiaotzu asked Tien.

"Sounds boring." Tien answered. Piccolo walked up to Bulma.

"Is the atmosohere habitable?" The Namekian asked. Bulma checked out the stats on the world's atmosphere.

"It's pretty habitable. I say it's good we landed here. I can work on the ship here." Bulma said before grabbing a toolbox and a capsule case. Krillin got up, and Bulma put the tools in his hands. "YOU'RE helping." Krillin sighed as he walked out of the door of the ship.

"I get NO respect here...it stinks...I WAS THE REASON GOKU TURNED SUPER SAIYAN!" Krillin mumbled to himself as he walked out of the ship...

...and then just disappeared!

"Where's Krillin..." Oolong asked as the entire crew looked outside to see the toolbox floating in the air.

"Krillin...buddy...you there?" Yamcha asked as the toolbox seemed to have moved.

Krillin's voice could be heard from outside the ship. "Of course I'm here, Yamcha. I'm right in front of you." Everyone looked intently at the ramp, trying to seriously see if they were more delirious than ever from that crash. Krillin just sounded confused. "Guys. I'm like, right in your line of sight. How can you NOT see me?"

"Krillin...you may want to see this..." Puar said as she morphed into a mirror for Krillin. The former monk screamed as he said, "I'M INVISIBLE!"

"Krillin's a vampire!" Goku exclaimed. "I'M ON TEAM KRILLIN!"

"Dammit I'm glad Twilight ended..." Vegeta groaned. Krillin, meanwhile, panicked and frantically tried to figure out how to..."uninvisiblize" himself...hey, I'm don't hate on me because I have imagination...

"This is so weeeird!" Krillin whined. "How did this happe-WAWA WAWA WAWAAAA!"

The team's eyes widened as Krillin's entire speech pattern turned into what resembled mere trombone noises. Tien, the brave warrior he is, decided to take a step outside. He moved one hand out of the ship, and watched it disappear. He continued to move it back and forth between the ship and the world, before grabbing Krillin and dragging him back into the ship.

"Thank you...Wawa..." The monk heavily panted, still tired from panicking non-stop. Bulma thought heavily about this...

"Hmm...so this world makes people...disappear? But that makes no sense...that dog and bird survived...maybe...hmm..."

Bulma went back on the main computer and began searching for each sign of life on the planet. The nearest they could find were several children walking around and playing in the park.

"I can only find kids..." Bulma said as her search could only yield kids. "The adults...they're in this universe...but they don't seem to be actually SHOWN on the screen."

Oolong yelled out, "Are you telling me to survive in this world, you have to be a kid?" Bulma started work on some internal machines as Chi-Chi spoke up.

"Well I guess we can't even work here..." She said. "I say we go on and start finding my babies!" Goku put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort his wife. Vegeta just scoffed.

"My son is there with your brats, but you don't see me whining and crying, and neither is Bulma! Kakarot, tell your woman to man up!"

Goku looked at Vegeta with somewhat stern eyes. "Hey, my wife is just purely overemotional! Not her fault that she's just a woman with high emotions!"

"THANK YOU, GOKU!" Chi-Chi said, driving her fist into his noggin. The Saiyan fell onto the floor after the hard hit and rubbed his newly sore head. Tien looked outside of the ship and found the Beagle and Bird, Snoopy and Woodstock respectively, flying around with Snoopy's helicopter ears.

"A bit more zany than most worlds we go to." Tien said as he walked away from the door. "We need to repair the ship, but we can't go outside. Unless…we turn into kids." Bulma nodded her head at the smart idea as a vine moved behind her, unbeknownst to everyone.

"But how is the question." Bulma said. "I don't think there's a youth capsule…"

Piccolo stepped up to the plate. "I have an idea…" He said. "My powers to change people's clothes…it also can change physical appearance and age. I haven't really used it before, but I assume that it will be a pretty good way of "fooling" this world into thinking we really are kids. But it's only temporary. Twenty-four hours is all my technique will allow us."

The crew nodded their heads in agreement to using Piccolo's technique. "Alright, whatever it takes." Goku said.

"I haven't been young since I was still training to be the best martial artist. This should be fun." Master Roshi said as he stood with the group. Piccolo stood with them as well before pointing his hand towards a mirror.

"Let 'er go, Piccolo." Goku said, signaling for Piccolo to beam the mirror, which reflected the blast and shot back at the Z Fighters, which de-aged them into their child forms. Goku looked down and observed that he looked similar to when he trained under Master Roshi, while Chi-Chi saw that she was wearing that tiny Ox Princess get up. Yamcha looked like his bandit form, but aged at 9 years old. Tien looked the same as always, but with chubbier cheeks and a chubbier waste. Chiaotzu…EXACTLY the same…

Vegeta looked similar to when he was a young Prince (see The Bardock Special for reference), while Piccolo looked similar to when he was first hatched and had the tunic. Bulma looked like a shorter, stockier version of her first Dragon Ball appearance. And Ox-King looked like a child version of his Dragon Ball appearance (So take away that beard). Krillin looked like his Dragon Ball self, training under Master Roshi. Speaking of Roshi, he looked similar to his younger teen form, but shorter and stockier. The crew looked at themselves and began to speak…complete with their younger voices…

"Whoa…hahaha!" Goku laughed as checked himself out. "This is cool, Piccolo! Wait, I'll be back, I need to go get something from my room!"

Goku ran to the back as the others conversed amongst themselves.

"Well now that we're young again, we can go ahead and repair a few things…" Krillin said as he and Yamcha went outside to repair the ship. Bulma tinkered inside the ship as Vegeta stared at Piccolo…

"So…that's you, huh?" Vegeta asked the Namekian. "Did daddy buy that at the little boy douchebag store?" He mocked Piccolo's tunic, but Piccolo looked down at the ground.

"Goku killed my dad before I was hatched…"

Vegeta's eyes widened as Piccolo looked back up at him, his eyes somewhat filled with sorrow. Vegeta just…

…began to laugh hysterically…

Chi-Chi, not noticing the overpowering scent of blood and fists in the air behind her as Piccolo rages, just continues to look at her garb and sigh. "Dad, remind me why I wore this…I'm surprised no one even thought of just taking me with all this skin I'm showing…"

Goku runs back from his room, jumping over the Vegeta-Piccolo brawl, with something behind his back. "Guess what I have!"

Chi-Chi perks up, her eyes glistening as she holds her hands together. "FLOWERS? FOR ME? Goku, you SHOULDN'T have!...Oh yes you should've, for all the torment you caused me. GIMME!" Chi-Chi violently twists Goku around and yanks from behind his back…

…Goku's Power Pole! Chi-Chi's eyes widen in despair as a dizzy Goku grabs his pole back. "I thought it'd be like old times…with my Power Pole and all…"

Chi-Chi began to cry as Goku hugged her tightly. "There there...nostalgia makes me cry too…"

Elsewhere in that world, silver ooze slowly flowed over towards a sandbox, where two kids were playing. One was a boy who was wearing a red shirt with black stripes across it. Another was a blonde girl in a blue dress with purple polka dots. Her hair seemed to jut outwards on both sides. The girl continuously hugged the boy, who continuously pushed her away. The silver ooze then flowed over to a window, where a boy with what seemed like a toy piano played a highly wonderful piece by Mozart. A raven haired girl in a blue dress, meanwhile, talked for what seemed like an eternity.

"…And when we get married, Schroeder, we can name our kids Diane and Joseph." She said in a dreamlike state, but her words didn't necessarily faze the blonde haired piano prodigy in a purple and black striped shirt.

"Schroeder...you wanna know what I saw on TV yesterday?" Lucy asked in a sweet tone, but as normal Schroeder didn't answer but Lucy continued her story, "This movie came on about a struggling pianist whose wife left him because he kept focusing on a music career she knew would never happen. The wife took the kids and moved in with her mother, and the pianist struggled until the very end, never becoming a musician..."

Schroeder, mid-note, stopped playing and looked up at the raven haired fussbudget with a frown. "What's all THAT supposed to mean?" Lucy turned around with a know it all smirk and closed eyes.

"If you want to keep me, you better focus on me and not that dumb music..."

Lucy kept that smirk plastered on her face for a few seconds as Schroeder just stared angrily at the girl for a few seconds. He, as always, reached for his piano and attempted to flip her off of it...

...but he stooped himself, keeping all of his rage inside. Schroeder sighed and laid his head on his piano in absolute confusion. "I can't stand it...I just can't stand it...if you stay, I get annoyed...if you go, I have no muse...what exactly ARE you, Lucy? Are you a curse or a blessing? I just wanna know..."

Lucy looked straight at him with a concerned look on her face, but that concerned look was quickly replaced by a frown. "Whattya mean 'What am I?' I'm SUPPOSED to be your extra special friend who you, quite secretly, love!"

"LIES!" The scream Schroeder let out sent Lucy spiraling off his piano and across the room. After a brief regrouping, she made her way back to his piano and leaned on it as Schroeder spoke again. "I don't LOVE you, you blockhead!

"Blockhead?" She said to herself in a confused tone as Schroeder continued his rant.

"You always come into my house, I'm not sure why mom just lets you in all the time...ever since we were 3, you managed to sneak into my house, lay on my piano, and spout your love rhetoric...and you never ever will get me! I'm focused on Beethoven! The betterment of my music! YOU are just focused on me!"

"Blockhead?" She repeated in her head as Schroeder's patience wore thin...

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!" He screamed, sending her flying across the room. Schroeder got up from his piano and walked over to the fallen girl as he spoke out even more.

"And even if I WASN'T focused on my music, I STILL wouldn't love a mean, harsh, angry little fussbudget like yourself! You mistreat Charlie Brown, Linus, and other people; you constantly put others down to bring yourself up...and then you expect ME to treat you BETTER?" Schroeder leans over a downed Lucy as she looks up at him with eyes filled with shock "You may be my muse, but I can't LOVE you, because you're just a mean...insecure...little girl!"

Lucy's frown immediately turned into a silent whimper as she got up on her own. Schroeder walked over to his piano sat back down. "Now let's just continue this whole music thing...I play, you sit down and listen and whatever else we-" Schroeder stops as he spies Lucy slowly walking out of the room and right through the front door. With her head held low and her vision blurred by tears, Lucy made the lonely trek back home. She walked past a bald kid wearing a yellow shirt with a black zig-zag Charlie Brown who was with her brother Linus, who was holding a sign that said "Welcome Great Pumpkin". The two looked back at the dejected girl and shrugged their shoulders before walking on. As Lucy walked home, the silver ooze from in front of Schroeder's house began to slowly follow the girl. She sobbed to herself as she walked over towards her door...but the silver ooze silently crept up from behind her and grabbed her foot. Lucy looked down at her foot and shook her foot in order to get rid of it. The ooze still stayed on her foot, so she scraped it against the wall. She grabbed the doorknob, but out of nowhere, a shadow formed over her. Lucy turned around to see the silver ooze towering over her, a face forming in the middle of the ooze. She began to scream, but the ooze quickly encompassed her before sound could lose her mouth.

Back at the ship, 8 year old Bulma brushed dust off of her pink dress and adjusted her red bows and ponytail before surveying her work. She had just fixed the computer's wiring, which made it slowly come back into full operation. Outside the ship, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien worked on the ship's engine. Meanwhile, a young Vegeta and Goku laid on the grass, watching clouds.

"Aaaah...oh look!" Goku pointed to an elongated cloud with horns in the sky, "That cloud looks like Shenron! What kind of cloud do you see, Vegeta?"

The prince, wearing his old Saiyan leotard (The armor from the Bardock special, but take off the actual armor on his shoulders), looked up into the sky. A cloud began to take shape...a bald ghost man with a grin doing a thumbs up formed. A faint "Vegeeetaaaa" rang in the prince's ears. Vegeta rubbed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

"I see nothing...nothing at all..." Vegeta said before getting up.

"Vegeta! Goku! Come quick!"

The two Saiyans got up and ran over towards the ship and saw Bulma standing in front of the monitor.

"Guys, the ship's main computer is back online, and so is the built in Dragon Radar in the-"

X-3000 INTERDIMENSIONAL VESSEL!

"Even the voice over is a kid..." Vegeta groaned.

"-is operational. And, believe it or not, it detects a Dragon Ball here!"

Goku shrugged his shoulders, "I love plot convenience! I think that this means...TIME FOR A HUNT!"

Goku grabbed Vegeta and ran out the ship as fast a he could, right before Bulma could even tell them the location.

"Um...okay then...GOOD LUCK!" She waved to them as the two Saiyans dashed off.

Goku ran as fast as he could, passing by a kid with a kid with a sign about The Great Pumpkin. Goku's pace slowed as he spied the sign. He stopped and looked back at the two kids, all the while Vegeta had squirmed free from grasp of the orange gi wearing kid.

"KAKAROT, DON'T YOU EVER GRAB ME LIKE THAT AGAI-what are you looking at?" Vegeta looked at Goku, who stared at Charlie Brown and Linus walking down the sidewalk.

"Vegeta, let's go see what a Great Pumkpin is!" Goku said as he ran off into the direction of the two kids. Vegeta, enraged, began yeing at Vegeta.

"KAKAROT! DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT BULMA SAID? WE HAVE TO FIND HE DRAGON BALL BECAUSE THERE'S PROBABLY A VILLAIN FROM ZHANE'S STABLE OH DAMMIT WAIT FOR ME!" Vegeta ran off in the direction Goku went, unhappy about this slight detour off the mission.

Meanwhile, two girls were playing in a sandbox. One was wearing a green dress and had black hair and bun in her hair. The other girl wore an orange dress and had her blonde hair in a bob hairstyle. The girls were busy making a sand castle, when two sneakered feet walked into the box. The blonde, named Patty, looked up and smile.

"Hey, Lucy. Wanna play?" Patty asked.

"Yeah, we're making castles is all...you can make the moat!" The black haired girl, Violet, said. They both looked up to see Lucy...with red lines running down her cheeks in a techno-shape, along with red pupils in her eyes. She looked down at the two girls and grinned evilly.

"Yeah...let's play..."

* * *

A/N: I love this! Sorry for a nearly YEAR-LONG delay! Had a lot of stuff, and I mean a LOT to do. But the next chapter will be soon. I hope...DBZCE Sin City is running alongside this one as well!

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


End file.
